


oopsie daisie

by bunbunhanji, koosungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung is a sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han is a Ray of Sunshine, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Roommates, and attention, chanlix are practically married, jisung loves flowers, maybe jisung in skirts, nothing too much i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunhanji/pseuds/bunbunhanji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosungs/pseuds/koosungs
Summary: "So wait," Minho blinks, "You have no job and no job experience."Jisung looks with his doe eyes even wider and bigger than before, like a scared deer out from a disney movie. Minho files that thought away for later, though."Wait– I, uh, I can cook and clean, and, and do your laundry. Or anything. I can still be useful is what I mean, to show my appreciation, you know." Jisung says, flailing his hands a bit wildly, a pout in some of his words. Minho has to remind himself he does not find this display cute."Uh, you sound like my fake spouse." Minho speaks out loud, absently."Call it what you want!" Jisung counters, rose tint brushing his cheeks and a giggle leaving his mouth."Aha, my parents would love to hear this one."------or where Minho finds himself sharing his space with his friend chan's mutual friend after the boy is left with no other home very suddenly. This wouldn't be a problem if this boy was not as warm as the sun and made his heart stutter. Lots of marriage mentions and domestic moments ensue.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	1. by the time you finish your coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is short and it is rushed. Depending on the response I get on the first chapter, I may edit this and write it a little better. This took me 40 minutes to write. It will get better if you give it a chance and stick through please. The chapters will get longer too. I just wanted to get this out there real quick! 
> 
> also yes I literally just titled this after daisies because of jisung and his love for daisy flowers which is the cutest thing.
> 
> let me know if there's anything you want to see and I'll work it in the story. Thank you!! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it which I hope you do.

Minho is sitting in a far back table beside a window with a full view of the dull glow of the morning rays and the tinge of gold outlining the clouds. It's a nice morning, or it would be, if he was not invited to this over-priced cafe by Chan of all people. Chan was never awake this early. Ever. Unless he had to due to something serious. And by the vague text message his friend had sent him at 10:00 pm reading, 

_Ay bro, can you meet me at 'brewed awakening' tomorrow morning maybe around 10:00 am? I need to talk to you about something... So uh, get back soon pls :)),'_ it surely seemed like Chan had something serious to talk about. 

Minho glances around at the choice of decoration. He had never stepped foot into this place before, partly because he did not know it existed until today. He's been perfectly satisfied with the coffee his Keurig makes at home. The shop is small, not in a suffocating way, more like a cozy comforting way. There's plants hanging above, flowers on tables, potted trees against the walls. It's like an indoor garden. It is all hints of green and shades of brown. Abstract paintings cover the walls. 

The ambience is not bad, but the faint music with the atmosphere makes Minho want to lay in his arms and sleep for a little while. 

One coffee and one muffin later, the door opens and a bell sings. 

"Oh godsh, sorry! I'm late. My alarm clock didn't go off." Chan says apologetically, words in a rush. 

Minho looks up from his folded arms and buries his face deeper into them. At this point, he can almost channel out the world. 

"You're too late. I'm sleeping right now, Channie hyung." Minho says, pretending to snore softly. 

"Uhm.. Well, I'm going to talk and if you decide to wake up and say something that would be really cool." Chan says, speaking in a rougher voice than usual probably due to the early morning. There's a pause from Chan. 

Minho remains silent, albeit fake sleepy sounds coming from his mouth here and there. 

"You know, I do have friends outside of you. And well, shit. I don't know how to ask this. I mean I know it's a lot, like a whole whole lot to ask someone. But... I don't know what else to do, my friend Jisung is going through it and he's got literally nowhere to go." 

Chan pauses as Minho makes an 'aah,' sound but he adds nothing else. 

"Where was I? He refuses to stay with me and Felix 'cause he doesn't want to intrude and he's too ashamed to talk to his family. I figured, you have all that extra space and you must get lonely sometimes, right? M-maybe you could consider letting him stay with you until he gets back on his feet?" Chan exhales a breath after getting his long-winded speech out and Minho can just feel the way his eyes are on him expectantly. Waiting.

He doesn't know what to say. It should be easy. Right? He has extra space. He does sometimes feel very reminded of all the expanse space just being there. Too much and too quiet. But the change of it all, makes Minho's insides twist with nerves. A feeling he isn't too fond of. 

Minho lifts his head from his arms finally, staring Chan eye to eye. 

"Wow, you really don't miss a second. You couldn't wait for me to finish a donut or something first. Ask about my day?" Minho sighs, shaking his head. 

"Fine." Chan mumbles. Then brightens back up. "How's your day going."

"Not good to be honest. I just found out my best friend is a fake. " 

"Alright then, you know," Chan hops up from his seat at the table. "I'll just go grab us a donut now." 

Minho gets home a little later in the early noon. He's stretching his limbs on the too-small sofa he always plans to replace but never does, eyes focused on the ceiling above him. He and Chan indulged in a few too many pastries, Chan did not mention or press on anymore about the other friend from earlier, and the two had a good time full of laughs and light-heartedness. 

Before parting, though, Chan gave him this look, one with an underlying hopefulness in his eyes but only said 'text me later, yeah.' Of course Minho knew that meant with an answer. Yes or no. 

_Yes or no._

Minho wanted to say no. It was one word, one syllable, two letters. Saying it should be the easiest thing. He didn't personally know the guy. Why should he care? 

Minho wanted to say no, but he knew he was going to say yes. 

He sighs. 

_Fuck you, Bang Chan._


	2. are you lonely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re weird. I told you alright, right.” Minho laughs soft and teasingly. 
> 
> “Are you sure you don’t want to consider this first?” Chan questions, his voice still sounding heavy in regrets. 
> 
> “Do you know who you’re talking to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you! Thank you everyone for the kudos and the comments! I really appreciate the appreciation and interest you all have taken up in this idea of mine. I was a little under the weather so I couldn't get this chapter up sooner than I wanted but its here now. Also thanks in the comments for helping my newbie self in turning on the chaptered fic setting, I hadn't even realized. The chapters will get longer too by the way!  
> -koosungs

Minho never thinks much before acting. Never really weighs the pros and cons, just leaps and sees whether he fails miserably or lands on his feet. That is what ultimately led him to sending Chan a quick, _‘alright :p’_ , without a second thought. 

It did take him almost two days to send said text. Not because he was wallowing in doubts or petty frustration. He just forgot. About the entire situation. Minho already knew he would just have to figure out how to accommodate another person into his life and space. 

He is mindlessly watching a tv show about a couple buying and selling houses, except plot twist this one is infested with termites, and he wonders why adulthood is so lame. He’s alone in his apartment, watching another couple buy houses and fight off wood-eating bugs. 

He sighs, hearing the screeching sound of his ringtone and only considers ignoring it for a split second. 

“H-” Minho starts, but gets interrupted as soon as he opens his mouth to speak. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot.” Chan blurts, “Asking you something this big, it was just too much. It was bad, wait no, it was really, really bad. I’m sorry alright. We’ll figure something out. Make room here. You can forget I even asked.” He’s speaking in a strained rush of words. 

Minho can sense the stress in his friend’s words by the slight raise of octaves in-between some of his words and it makes his heart do a weird thing. He can feel it heavy in his chest, like it’s sinking to the pits of his stomach. He feels guilty for not calling or texting sooner. For just leaving this to hang heavy in Chan’s mind. 

He fumbles with the remote until he manages to find the mute button and after another beat of silence on his end, he laughs. 

A soft and teasing laugh. 

“You’re weird. I told you alright, right.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to consider this first?” Chan questions, his voice still sounding heavy in regrets. 

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” Minho rolls his eyes and unmutes the tv, deciding he really is interested whether the couple fixed the leaking pipes in the bathroom. “Ah, I have to grab my spare key from the bird lady in 2B.” 

“I still can’t believe you gave the key to your apartment to a random lady.” Chan says, sighing. 

“She’s a bird lady. How much harm could she be?” 

“You know, I worry about you.” 

Minho wakes up earlier than usual this Wednesday morning. It’s still dark out, with the slightest sliver of light peeking through. He dresses in a button up and a sloppily thrown on tie and makes his morning commute to work via the bus. Something Chan always inquires because ‘dude you have a car and you’re licensed.’ But something about the bus relaxes him, even when it's overcrowded with other passengers. 

Work carries on as it usually does. He narrowly avoids Hyunjin at the reception desk and if Hyunjin does wave he doesn’t return it. He helps himself to Jeongin’s lunch and offers the chewed pieces back to the intern just to get a disgusted reaction. And of course, he gets the joy of seeing his ex boyfriend’s new boyfriend show up to whisk him away from his desk and probably out to dinner somewhere romantic. 

Minho seems bitter, but he isn’t. He’s thrilled for Hyunjin. That he has someone that picks him up from work every single day and sometimes has flowers in hand. This Changbin guy seems like a good guy, a better than himself kind of guy. Good for Hyunjin. He just hates that everyone assumes he’s the sad, pathetic one that hasn’t moved on. Why he ever thought dating a coworker was a good idea is beyond him.

He stays later than necessary as he usually does and as per usual, he is one of the last people to leave. The chill hits him fast as he waits at the bus stop, seeping underneath his flesh, but he doesn’t mind much, it makes him feel awakened from his stupor. 

Minho takes the long bus ride to Chan and Felix’s little apartment. It’s positioned right above a cafe, or well Felix’s cafe. 

“I baked cookies!” Felix chirps, his smile reaches his crinkling eyes as he extends a tray filled with chocolate chip cookies. They have the whole apartment smelling like fresh-baked goodies. “Take one or two or three, just save Chan a few or he’ll go mad.” He says, laughing. 

Chan and Felix. Single-handedly the most domestic people Minho had ever met. They are that couple that always say ‘we, ours’ and it boggles Minho’s mind half the time. The two see each other’s faces every second of the day and still they have framed couple photos around their apartment. How much do they need to see each other's faces until they get tired? 

But they’re sweet and cute. Nauseatingly so. Tooth-rottingly so. 

Minho grabs up two cookies before flopping on the couch, half sitting on Chan’s lap, half sitting on the couch cushions. “I think this is why Channie likes you so much.” He says through a mouthful of cookies. 

Felix laughs and pouts for a moment all until Chan dejects and says something along the lines of it being one of the many things, of course ever the difficult Minho makes choking sounds in the background. 

“Anyways, here’s the intruder’s key.” Minho announces, fishing a single key from his pocket, he tosses it to the nearest table. “And that’s the cute nickname I’ve given him, like it?” 

“Wait, no, don’t actually say that to his face.” Chan chokes out, eyes wide and mouth twitching. Minho turns to him with a devilish smile. 

Felix joins on the other side of Minho giving him a strange look. He’s suppressing back some sort of reaction until he breaks into a large grin. “You know,” Felix shifts his eyes sneakily before leaning closer and saying in a whisper, “Jisung is cute. Like really fucking cute.” 

Minho blinks. One second of silence. Two seconds of silence. Three seconds—

“No way,” Chan interrupts. “There’s no use even thinking about that. He’s fragile right now. I’m not setting you up in some roommates with benefits situation.” Chan rambles in a slight huff. 

“Okay, mister Jisung’s dad. Can you make us dinner? I'm hungry.” Minho pouts and Chan complies while Felix and Minho plays the Nintendo switch.

It’s almost midnight when Minho gets back home. After eating dinner and watching movies with his two friends. He does not get to do this with them often enough. Not since they moved over an hour away and they all got so caught up in their adult responsibilities. So getting time like this was nice. Even if Felix kept trying to get him to eat too many sweets and whispering how ‘minho is going to lose his shit when he sees Jisung.’ 

Minho doubts it.

Being back home feels much quieter now. Reminds him he is all alone. 

A loud cry of mew’s start up as the three cats come running from their hiding spots, greeting him at the door. Alright so he isn’t completely alone. 

Thursday started as any other day. Shower, breakfast, bus, work. Minho arranges his work clutter in a way that looks a little less like clutter and this time leaves around the same time as Jeongin, who does stick around a little later most days too. They wait at the bus stop together bundled in their jackets and scarf. 

“If I had a car, I’d never take the bus again. I think you're a borderline idiot.” Jeongin teases through a smile.

“Someone else drives me home. That’s called relaxing, child.”

“You sound like a grandpa. “ 

The two playfully tease, erupting in bouts of laughter. They talk plans to go to the new sandwich place for lunch tomorrow and then Minho hands Jeongin bus fare when the younger’s bus approaches first.  
He buries his numb nose under the fabric of his jacket as he brings up his phone to pass time.  
Minho sees four new text notifications from an unknown number. 

** Heyy!! Yeah this is Jisung your new roommate ^.^  
sent 3:30 **

** Oh I should have led with this so you werent like oh what a creep because I’m not a creep, Chan gave me your number.  
sent 3:31 pm **

** You’re really my hero by the way I don’t think I could say thanks enough  
sent 3:31 pm  **

** Umm sorry I’m blowing up your phone .. Is Monday too soon?  
sent 3:33 pm  **

The reality hits like a freight train. His _roommate._ Wants to move all of his stuff in Minho’s apartment on Monday. For the first time since Chan brought up this subject, Minho wonders why Jisung suddenly has no place to go. What went wrong with his current living situation? 

His bus pulls to the curb and he pockets his phone, forgetting about the text messages for the time being. Jisung talks too much. 

Minho eats leftovers of leftovers for dinner and watches animes until he feels sleep trying to lull him away, so he turns off the tv and settles into bed. His phone suddenly buzzes and he opens his messages to see it’s this guy’s fifth message from today. 

**intruder: Sorry I didn’t ask ‘how are you’ so how are you? That’s been bothering me all day long but I sent so many texts already!! :/  
sent 10:30 pm**

**roomie minho:hi monday is cool and good just going to sleep  
sent 10:33 pm **

**intruder: I’ll see you monday roomie and oh good night, sweet dreams!! <3  
sent 10:33 pm**

**roomie minho: Chan has your key and I’ll be working late you don’t have to wait up for me to move your stuff in  
sent 10:38 pm **

**intruder: Alright and alright gotcha dont work too hard minho see you and thanks again  
sent 10:39 pm **

Minho grumbles and squeezes his eyelids closed, hoping for sleep to hit him again. Except it does not. He’s just laying in bed, gripping his pillow. Damn this person for interrupting his precious eight hours. 

_Chime!~_

**intruder: i’ll order us takeout for dinner on monday a token of my appreciation  
sent 10:55 pm **

Minho doesn’t even check the text, he groans and tosses his phone off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see chapter 3 is really going to dive into the full plot of things! let us know if there's anything you want to see in the fic in the next or future updates~ and of course comment and leave kudos if you enjoy!  
> -koosungs & bunbunhanji


End file.
